Going Up In Flames
by CleverDucky
Summary: Written per request: For once, it's Griffin who takes it. Make him scream. M/M SLASH


Going Up In Flames

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

**oOo**

David thought about Griffin often; more than he should and without the hesitancy and natural caution that usually coated those thoughts. Like in the beginning. Now? Now it was with an odd sense of fondness and half exasperation. And irritation. A normal person could only live for so long tolerating such a volatile, snappish personality in close quarters without blowing up themselves. He, despite being a mello, generally accepting individual, was no exception.

Griffin made that possible. Griffin made having a raging temper an _art _instead of a flaw. Griffin pissed him off in ways he could never have imagined. So it was only natural that all that built up tension bubbling just below the surface would one day boil over in a wave of fury that would leave both Griffin and David shaking in the aftermath.

David knew it was coming. He could sense it in the air. But Griffin? Griffin had no fucking idea...

**oOo**

"David, the fuck ya think ya doin', yeah?" Griffin narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the other jumper tossed the controller he had snatched from one hand to the other, an oddly wicked smile playing on his thin lips. "Give that back."

"No."

As expected, Griffin's quick temper flared and he was on his feet. "Why the hell not, ya bloody fuck? Hand it over!"

David held the controller high over his head and just smirked, laughing when Griffin's expression went from annoyed to decidedly pissed. Before he could make for an attack, David jumped hard into Griffin and grabbed him, jumping them both back into the confines of the lair into Griffin's spartan-like room. The only decoration remained, still, maps and drawings and sketches and pages from books with pen-scribbled threats over the paragraphs. David never did understand how obsessed Griffin had become with the Paladins, but he never questioned it either. Not anymore.

Griffin grunted against his ear, tumbling back from the force and onto the bed. David knew he'd be spitting angry at this point; it was always Griffin who approached David, Griffin who initiated touch, Griffin who gave permission, Griffin who held _control_. To take that away from the man was just like tying the rope around your own neck and jumping off the chair.

Not one to disappoint, Griffin's face contorted angrily. "What the fuck? You shtupid or some shit, David? Move the hell ov-get ya fuckin' hands off a me!" He thrashed wildly and David thought he might have jumped, no, _knew _he would have jumped, had David not had hold of a very sensitive part of his body.

"Griffin," he murmured, squeezing when Griffin refused to meet him in the eye. He waited until those blazing irises locked with his. "Not this time."

He growled. Literally, _growled_. "What are you on about?"

David smirked and unbuttoned the other jumper's pants, flashing a warning look to keep still as he unzipped them and pushed his hand in. Griffin wore nothing underneath. David expected that; loved that about him. His smirk morphed into a grin as the volatile man shivered at the contact.

"You piss me off so much," he said, pumping him at a steady, firm pace. "I'm getting sick and tired of just taking it. It's my turn. For once, you are going to lay on your back and accept this, accept the role change. Got it?"

Griffin was clenching his jaw and breathing a little faster through his nose, gripping the bed sheets so tight David could see his knuckles turning white. He didn't answer at first, but once David's thumb passed over his cock's head and pressed into the slit, his resolve gave a little shake.

"Yeah, ya bloody wanker. I got it." His stomach muscles were shuddering through the thin, nearly threadbare t-shirt he wore. For once, he had forgone the dusty leather jacket, leaving it slung over a twelve pack in the main chamber of the lair.

David chuckled. "Good." He could practically see how much Griffin wanted to jump, could feel his skin almost buzzing with the urge. But instead, he only grit his teeth and tried not to writhe from David's hand working him up.

When his eyes slid shut and his head tilted back, mouth opened slightly to breathe in tantalizing pants, finally letting a small part of himself enjoy the friction, David stopped. He pulled his hand out of his jeans. Those blazing eyes were back with a new fire.

"The fuck you stop for?"

David smirked. "You want me to keep going?"

"Hell yes!" He cursed and punched David in the chest, snarling out insults with a thick accent too fast for David to decipher. Though it sounded something akin to his mother being a nasty tranny with a fetish for men with big hands. Or something.

David rolled his eyes and grabbed Griffin's jaw, holding him still as he crashed his mouth down on his. He licked into the open mouth and slid his hands up over the jumper's chest, pushing the shirt out of the way and pulling it over his head when he broke the kiss. Griffin lurched up and immediately resumed with a brutal force, grunting when he was shoved back down onto the bed.

"You seem eager," David mumbled against his mouth, arching to glance down and pull off Griffin's pants. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if you'd shut your bleedin' mouth." He lifted his hips enough to lose the jeans. His hands were suddenly on David, pushing and pulling and tearing until any remaining shred of clothing between them was out of sight. Bodies tangled as Griffin tried to regain control and flip them. David braced himself and, again, shoved him down.

"Try it again and I'll leave you like this." He threatened.

Griffin glared, grudgingly uncoiling his tensed muscles and laying complacently on his back. To David's surprise, he muttered something that sounded French as he bared his teeth in a silent growl. He looked flushed and feverish. Wild.

David swallowed around a groan at the sight and kissed him hungrily, feeling his insides thrum when Griffin matched his intensity and grabbed him, pulling him closer and closer. He nudged his legs apart and settled his hips against him, shuddering at the hot contact. Head filled with cotton, he leaned over and fumbled with the box on the floor next to the bed, growling at the spilled contents. He sighed in relief when he found a small squeeze tube of what he wanted.

"I hate you," Griffin muttered, eyeing the lubricant as David smeared it over his fingers and slipped his hand out of sight. "_Fuck_."

"Relax, idiot," He pushed his two fingers in further, stretching him. "You know it hurts if you don't."

"It hurts anyway, you _gah_-damn bastard!" David fought the smile that wanted to stretch over his reddened lips. The man sounded almost childish when he complained. He pulled his fingers out and curled them as he pushed them in again, smirking at the nearly silent moan - more like an exhaled breath, but a noise of _pleasure _nonetheless, as a result of the action.

Griffin's slightly limp dick stirred back to life as the pain ebbed. Taking that as his cue to move things along, David wiped his fingers on the blanket and loomed over him again. Griffin's eyes were bright with lust. It was easy to imagine just how pissed he was at being topped like this. It never happened. Ever. Normally, the little spitfire would have stabbed David with a thousand volts had he tried. Maybe he was sensing that David would do the same if he attempted to resist.

He scowled. "What?"

"You," David chuckled. "Even on your back and moaning, you're as stubborn as ever."

"I'm not moaning."

"You will be."

When he started to push in, Griffin tensed and cursed. His body was ultimately refusing any advance and it took all of David's willpower not to come right there. He was so tight around the head of his prick, he could hardly breathe. "_Shit_..." His groin was almost twisting with the hot pleasure broiling low in his stomach.

Griffin was panting hard against his ear, probably swallowing his own tongue against the noises of pain David knew he wanted to make. He kissed him roughly, clacking their teeth together and forcing his tongue in to fight his lover's. Slowly, he could feel Griffin relaxing around him and he pushed further in, murmuring encouragement as he did.

"Come on, come on," he mumbled. He thrust in too soon and Griffin yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"You impatient bastard! Fuck you!"

David gasped out a chuckle but continued, moving in and out, shallowly at first, and rocking into him until Griffin was squirming in pleasure. Again, there was that undefinable noise huffed against the sweat damp skin of his neck and David put more force behind his thrusts, swallowing a needy groan at the reflexive squeezing around his dick. It felt as if Griffin's body couldn't decide if it wanted to push him out or pull him in.

The delicious friction was intoxicating. David wasn't one to clamp his jaw shut and refuse to show how much he was enjoying himself. Griffin on the other hand was all but breaking his teeth trying to stay silent. That would change, he decided. David wanted to hear the man.

He snapped his hips forward, smirking and licking a wet stripe up Griffin's heaving chest. His pace was rough and brutal, as wild as Griffin in every way. The slick wetness from the lube made it easier, but it was still a tight fit and with every thrust David felt himself going deeper. He ground his hips down into Griffin, seeing white dance in front of his eyes at the intense pleasure coursing through his system. Again and again and again, deeper, rougher, moaning and growling, it felt so good his toes started to curl into the sheets as he dug them in to push even further.

Griffin whimpered and bucked against him, eyes shut tight as he grimaced from the pain and pleasure.

"_Ah_..._ah_...fu-fuck!" He sucked in air and clenched around David mercilessly. "Arrgh!"

He sucked on Griffin's bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth by his teeth. His hips thrust into him sharply. It almost felt like he was trying to split him in two. It was getting harder and harder to tell where he ended and Griffin began. It was getting difficult to keep his mind intact.

On a particularly hard thrust, grinding against him when he was fully impaled, Griffin threw his head back and _screamed_. It shattered his resolve completely. Suddenly, moans and lewd noises, whimpers and pleads, were falling from his mouth like prayers. "David," he begged. "Faster, David, please. Please, please, please...harder, faster." He was gasping for air. "...shit..."

David covered Griffin's mouth with his own again and swallowed the noises like a desperate man, heeding those cries as best he could. Harder...faster...so damn close.

He could taste the end bittersweet on his tongue and he chased it. Beneath him, Griffin arched off the bed with the force behind his own climax, neck exposed as he yelled with the recklessness only someone completely possessed could make. His body clamped down almost resentfully on David. It forced him to come prematurely with a blinding, white-blue intensity. His vision exploded into a blinding light.

When he recovered enough of himself to make sense of the world, he was sprawled over Griffin with his face buried in the jumper's windblown hair and hands curled loosely in the sheets. He felt boneless. A part of him didn't want to move, but his spent dick was softening inside Griffin and when he pulled out the sensitivity had them both hissing in pain.

His chest was sticky with Griffin's issue and he looked around lazily for something to clean up with. His shirt worked well enough, and Griffin made no comment when he used it on himself. They both needed a shower.

"Fucking arsehole," Griffin muttered, grimacing as he tried to sit up. In the end he gave up and lay splayed on his back. There was no shame in being fully exposed to David's roving eyes. The blonde grinned at the sight of Griffin rumpled and sated. A little battered, but satisfied.

"You loved every second of it."

Griffin's eyes flared with his ever present temper; it was like a feral animal in waiting, biting at the bars and seeking any reason to rear up and break through. "You're going to pay for this, wanker."

David only smirked and stood, pulling on his jeans as he watched the man struggle to roll over and try to do the same. "I look forward to it, _love,_" he teased.

Papers and little baubles were strewn haphazardly in his wake as he jumped away to the nearest hotel, one he had stayed in once to escape Griffin's intolerable personality - and, consequently. had one of _the _best shower-slash-baths he had ever experienced. He knew it wouldn't be long before Griffin sought him out and layed into him. He was a man of his word. He'd get his revenge.

David couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Forgot I had this XD Didn't want to lose it since my laptop's been acting like a three year old on crack lately, totally unpredictable. Hope you enjoyed.

(This was written for an _equally_ unpredictable person on crack :D)


End file.
